


狐缘

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 丕司马 - Freeform, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 狐妖亮亮
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 4





	狐缘

司马懿咬牙切齿地看着眼前之人——坐在四轮车上微笑地摇晃着羽扇的诸葛亮，那双眼，那笑容，仿佛一只狐狸。

没错，他就是只狐狸。

“怎么样，仲达，还要来斗？”诸葛亮从车上站起，用羽扇点指面前面色不那么好看的司马懿，“要斗阵，多长时间我都奉陪，不过你恐怕得回去更新一下你的阵法书了，不然我欺负你程序版本过低，可不公平哪。”

司马懿冷冷一笑，“看来我几十年前让你逃了，还真是一大失误。虽然我不清楚那次你是怎么逃过我手，不过这一次，我还是要亲手解决你。”

“仲达也别太自大了，虽然我道行略逊于你，但是若比起军阵之事……”诸葛亮用羽扇掩口而笑，“只怕是你不如我。还是说，你们大魏国开发不出高版本的阵法书了？我记得你是总工程师来着。”

司马懿拨转了马头：“这次是我输了，依照约定，我退出祁山九寨。不过，你也不要高兴的太早。”说着他忽然回马一箭射向诸葛亮。正在蜀汉军中将士皆面容失色之时，却见诸葛亮不慌不忙，依旧微微笑着，挥了挥羽扇。那只箭不偏不倚射在了四轮车边上。

司马懿带着大兵缓缓退去，诸葛亮从箭杆上取下上面缠的书信。

“果然是……问我当年的事啊。”

当天夜里，祁山大寨附近的山坡上忽起狂风，吹得人睁不开眼。可往起风的方向走去的诸葛亮却完全不为所动，一身白衣丝毫不被风所乱。眼看着面前灰袍的司马懿立在风眼中，他挥了挥手，顿时风止。

“小狐狸，你进步还蛮快的。”

“狼兄承让了。我再怎么进步，也不如你不是？”诸葛亮微微拱手，笑得风轻云淡。

“你说等你打赢我一次就告诉我当年你是怎么逃过去的，现在你如愿了，可以托我以实情了吧？”

“不过是诈死瞒名之法，这种小伎俩……”

“不对，”司马懿狠狠地打断诸葛亮，“你当时尚不能幻化人形，又受了重伤，若无人帮你，怎么可能用法？”

诸葛亮弹了弹羽扇：“这种事啊，告诉你也无妨，不过我也想知道，你到底为什么追杀我？”

“我有窥察运数之法，算出你当阻碍大魏统一之道，不得不……”

“我知道。但是我想问你的是，难道只是这人间区区功名，就值得你为之对自己的师弟痛下杀手？”诸葛亮的眸子烁然，“别的妖仙都专注于修行，只有你忙着修炼成人形又忙着下山。我觉得你的心里一定藏了什么……告诉我吧，你到底为了什么如此执着？”

“我当然不是为了功名……”司马懿扭过头去，“我是为了……”

诸葛亮专注地听着，司马懿却不再说下去了，反而扭过头看着他，眼睛里闪着异样的光彩。

“你先说，说完了我再告诉你。”

诸葛亮点点头：“此事，还需从灵帝熹平九年说起……”

熹平九年，那时候后汉仍旧存在。而如今的季汉故去多年的先帝刘备在当时还只是个十二岁的小正太：他有着大大的眼睛和瘦小的身子，还有一双粗糙的和这年龄有些不搭配的手——编草鞋磨的。

那时候的他和所有的孩子一样普通——贪玩，而且童言无忌。比较让大家留意过的一次就是他指着大桑树说我以后一定会乘此车盖，在小朋友的讶然中，以被长辈拎着耳朵告诉“小备你妈妈喊你回家编草鞋”作罢。

有人说他的生命的改变来自四十七岁那次史诗般的相逢，其实大家并不知道的是，在他十二岁的那年，有些事情就已经被注定了。

就现在来说，日已西斜，刘备扛着剩下的草鞋往家走，心里盘算着今晚能不能多吃上几口豆子——昨天的草鞋卖得不错，多换了几个钱。其实家里还有肉脯，不过不到关键时候是不能拿来吃的，他也就是每天看看那一包油纸，吞吞口水下饭而已。

胡思乱想间，忽然有什么东西从脚下撞过去，低头看去，是一团白影子，差点把他绊倒。那东西七扭八歪地跑了几步，撞到一个路人脚边，却被一脚踢开了。

“哪来的小畜生！”

“诶，是只狐狸，逮住它！回去剥了皮能换不少钱！”一个人指着那东西喊道。

路上人不多，听了换钱一词个个兴奋起来，一个个簇拥而上就要去捉那白狐狸。小东西却仿佛懂人言，听了这一句话，转身就往相反的方向跑去。这时候刘备才看清，那狐狸受了伤，白色的毛皮上面沾了点点血痕。

刘备想了想，也跟着追了过去。他想起娘冬天手寒，想捉了狐狸给她做一副狐皮手套暖手。可是一个孩子是争不过一群大人的。他看看那群一窝蜂的家伙，很快就找不到狐狸的踪影了。

刘备有些不甘心，挑着挑子往狐狸跑去的方向追了几步，却看到那几个人在四下寻找。看来他们也丢失了狐狸的踪迹。

凑了半天热闹一无所得，刘备只好往家赶。回去晚了娘又要着急。转过弯去，行人更少了，前面就是他家的房子。这时候刘备忽然觉得挑子里有什么东西在动。

他吓了一跳，慌手慌脚地放下挑子就往里面看——却是刚才那只白色的小狐狸，躲在他的草鞋挑子里面的一堆草鞋中间。见自己被发现了，小东西探出头来，一双乌溜溜的眼睛目不转睛地盯着他。黑豆一样的眼睛被雪白的毛衬着，显得格外的滑稽可爱。

刘备心里颇为欣喜，心想娘的皮手套到手了。他伸手去捉狐狸，可是小狐狸却跳了出来——一条腿上还挂着一只草鞋，甩了几下也甩不脱，急得乱转。刘备正担心自己若是贸然伸手去抓会惊走了小狐狸，可是那小家伙摆了摆长尾巴，转过身来，蜷起后腿，冲着刘备伏下前肢，头贴在地上，竟好似人在叩拜的姿势。

刘备当时就愣住了，仿佛被一盆凉水浇下来一样。他忽然为自己的念头感到羞愧——小狐狸逃人追捕躲到自己这里，这是对他的信任，自己又怎能趁人之危加害于它？……不对，是趁狐之危。

他蹲下来，伸手摸了摸小狐狸的皮毛，软软的，毛绒绒的。他笑了，露出所有的孩子碰到可爱的东西的时候那种笑容。他从狐狸腿上解下那只草鞋扔回挑子里面，才看到那条腿上插着半只断箭，箭头没入血肉里面，血把一整条腿上的毛都染红了大片。

小狐狸歪着头蹲在那里，依旧用乌溜溜的眼睛看着刘备，仿佛在祈求他什么。过了一会看刘备没什么动作，自己又扭头舔舔伤口，回头继续盯着刘备看，看了一眼，垂下头去，一副楚楚可怜的样子。

刘备伸手抱起小狐狸，它的身体并不大，可是尾巴却意外的长，毛蓬蓬的一大团。

“我带你回去帮你治伤……但是你要乖哟，不要弄出声音让娘听到。”

小狐狸居然听懂了般的点点头。

于是刘备把它再次藏入草鞋挑子里面，带回了家。

刘备的母亲今天对儿子的行为很诧异。虽然刘备一向还算得上懂事，但是这个年纪的孩子难免淘气偷懒，让长辈操心；可今天他居然格外的听话，迅速地吃了饭，收拾自己的东西，然后扔下一句“娘，我先去打草鞋了，您今晚歇着吧”就跑去了后院那半间茅屋，那里就是他们堆放草鞋草席和杂物的地方，正好可以藏小狐狸。

他打了水，洗了洗小狐狸腿上的伤口，然后捏住了断箭露出肉的杆。

“会很痛哦，你忍着点。”

虽然没有经历过，不过大人们都这么说，就有样学样了。

狐狸顺从地把头伏在地上，眯起眼睛，两只爪子死死按着地面。刘备一用力，生生将箭头扯了出来。小狐狸的嘴张得大大的，后腿因为痛楚抽动着。他一开始还担心这小家伙会怪叫出声被人发现，可是它居然硬生生地忍住了，只是眼角挂着难以遏制的泪水。

这副垂泪的可怜相，让刘备更觉得它格外可爱。他摸摸它的脑袋，轻声安慰着它“没事了，没事了”，然后用水洗了伤口包扎了一番。看看没什么问题了，随手就想扔掉那半只箭。小狐狸忽然焦躁起来，低声叫了几声，跑过去一口咬住那枚断箭，拼命摇头。

“怎么……”

小狐狸摆出一个用爪子刨地的姿势，然后把箭扔在地上，又叼起来，一瘸一拐地跑了好几圈，回到刘备脚边。

刘备恍然大悟：“你让我把它埋起来？埋远点？”

小狐狸点点头。刘备颇为吃惊。他居然懂了它的意思，虽然他也不知道自己是怎么懂的。

可他就是会明白，多少年以后，也是一样。

刘备拿着箭走出茅屋，小心翼翼地掩了门。无意中低头看去，却见箭头上刻满了都是密密麻麻的仿佛符咒一般的文字。刘备心下愕然，又不知所以，盘算着这时候如果出去一定会被娘盘问。琢磨了半天，也不知道该怎么办，忽然见到自家看门的大黄狗走过来，蹲在他脚边，看着他手里的断箭。刘备有些诧异地把断箭递了过去，大黄狗一口叼起，转身就跑出了院子。

刘备完全被弄懵了，回头看了看茅屋，却见小狐狸正蹲在门口摆尾巴，一双黑眼睛亮闪闪的。

那时候的刘备见识还不够广，所以并没有发现自己遇到了狐仙这个事实。他只是以为那是一只通灵性的小狐狸而已，心里却还有些高兴，想着这下又多了一个玩伴，嘴里不禁哼哼起小曲来。

有了小狐狸的陪伴，刘备觉得编草鞋也不那么枯燥了，小狐狸一身雪白的毛格外的惹人喜欢。在他的印象里，狐狸一般都有一股骚臭的怪味，可是这一只不但没有，反而皮毛中有些花草的清香。

“你听得懂我的话对吗？”刘备一边编草鞋一边问小狐狸，狐狸蹲在他脚边，替他叼来需要用的材料，一边点点头。

“你居然通人性，真神奇！”刘备又摸摸它的头，忽地缩回手来，“我的手是不是太粗了？抱歉，让你不舒服了。”

小狐狸摇摇头，趴到他脚边，用头蹭他的腿。刘备这才注意到，小狐狸这么长的尾巴，居然是分了三节的，离远了看不出，可是仔细看，还是能够依稀辨别，最后一节比前两节稍微短一点点。

他好奇地伸手去摸了摸，小狐狸只是蹭他的腿，眯着一双小黑眼睛，嘴角上扬好像在笑，样子很是乖巧。

于是刘备就一边编草鞋，一边对小狐狸说话，居然编的很快。刘备的母亲看到这一堆草鞋，非常满意，摸着他的头笑道，“我儿懂事了。”

“娘，您就专心织布好了，编草鞋的事我来。”刘备拍了胸脯应承下来，还不忘了补充一句，“您连那边的茅屋都不用去了，我来收拾就好。”

从此以后刘备白天卖草鞋、晚上回来和小狐狸聊天，编草鞋。不管刘备对它说什么，它都听得懂，会做出回应。

不过刘备发现一个问题，小狐狸并不离开这里，自己从自家黄狗嘴里分出来的食物它一口不碰。刘备很好奇，难道小狐狸不饿吗？

他琢磨了很久，意识到狐狸也许该吃肉，于是有一天清晨他特意起了个大早，偷偷跑去厨房翻出那一点点少得可怜的肉脯。掰了一小块，跑去找小狐狸。

小狐狸好像刚刚睡醒的样子，刘备来到他面前，把肉脯递给他。

“我没什么好东西给你吃，可是你也不能一直饿着呀。家里有点肉脯，不过不能都给你，得给娘留一份，这一份是我的，你吃吧。”

小狐狸眨了眨眼睛看着他，忽然眼角划过一大颗泪水，缓缓地摇了摇头，轻轻地舔了舔他的手背。

“你不吃吗？”

小狐狸甩甩尾巴，跳出了茅屋的门，来到院中杂生的草丛边。此时正是清晨，太阳尚未升起，草上凝满了晨露。小狐狸就吸吮那些露珠。等它把院子转了个遍，露水吃的差不多了，躺在地上打了个滚，用爪子拍拍自己的肚皮，摆出了一个很满足的姿势。

“你……你吃露水就可以？啊……”刘备又惊又喜地说道，“我听说，仙人都是食朝露的，难道你是狐仙吗？”

小狐狸爬起来，在他的脚边蹭了蹭，跑回了茅屋内。

这样日复一日的过去，小狐狸的伤好得很快，过不了多久，就能够活动自如了。上蹿下跳，毫无问题。刘备看着它恢复了，自然高兴，可是心里也有隐约的不安——它终究要离开的吧，回到山林里，或者任何属于它的世界。

它终究不属于我啊。刘备冒出了这样的念头，兀自伤感起来。

“小狐狸，你总有一天要走的对不对？”一天刘备终于忍不住问它，小狐狸听了这句话，耳朵耷拉了下来，仿佛犯错的孩子，一声不响地垂着头。

“果然啊……不过也没什么。你终究不属于这里。我有我的娘，我的亲戚和朋友，你也有你的父母和亲友吧……”

听到这里小狐狸忽然发出了一声低低的奇怪的声音，仿佛是一个人在冷哼。接着它又垂下头去。

“也许你一直是一个人……呃，一只狐……随便如何，不过如果你寂寞了，可以回来找我玩。”

忽然茅屋的门毫无征兆地开了，母亲走了进来。刘备吃了一惊，正不知道怎么把小狐狸藏起来，扭脸一看却发现小狐狸已经不在那里了。

奇怪，只是一眨眼的功夫……

就在他发愣的时候，母亲笑着蹲了下来：“儿啊，我听你好像在自言自语？”

“没……没有……我就是，呃，自己一个人编草鞋，哼哼小曲呢……”刘备连忙掩饰，心里还奇怪小狐狸去了哪里。

“我来拿一领席子，你这孩子啊……自己铺的那一床已经破成那样子，也不说换一张，你不嫌睡觉扎得慌呀。”

“没有……我觉得还能用。”

母亲拍拍他的肩膀，“不管到什么时候，都别委屈自己。”

母亲出去后，刘备惊魂未定地看了看刚才小狐狸消失的地方，吃惊地发现，它居然又在那里了。

“你果然是狐仙吧！”刘备又惊又喜，抱起小狐狸上下看。小狐狸眯起眼睛，伸舌头舔他的脸，痒得他咯咯地笑。

“我的席子破了娘果然发现了，就知道瞒不过她。不过瞒了三天，也算不容易。”刘备把小狐狸抱在怀里，拍着它的毛。

小狐狸抬头看着他，一副不解的样子。

“我自己是编席子的没错，”——他想也不想地，就猜到了小狐狸要问他的意思，“但是，多留一副席子就能多卖点钱，不至于家里的日子太难过。我很小的时候父亲就不在了，我娘一直守寡，带着我，挺不容易的，我总要为她做点什么。”

小狐狸低下头，若有所思的样子。

“我的手是不是很粗？但是有些伙伴的手比我还粗，有些人手上还有伤，还有缺了指头的——隔壁王家老三，他和我年龄差不多，做木匠活削去了半个指头。好惨啊，流了好多血……”刘备抱紧了小狐狸，“我平时虽然不多说话，可是我想得很多。我想着啊，为什么大家都这么不容易，我想让我和我娘过上好日子，但是我们过上了好日子，我的朋友，我的亲戚，仍然有人要卖草鞋，要被削掉手指头。可是他们还不一定比我过得好，至少我还能够吃的饱穿得暖，偶尔还吃得上肉脯，可是有的人还饿着呢。我也想帮他们，可是我能帮多少人呢？哪些人我该帮他们呢？若是朋友邻里该帮，那同县的该不该帮？若是同县的该帮，那同郡呢？同州呢？……这么一直说下去，岂不是天下人都需要帮了？娘说我是汉室后裔，就是和皇帝有亲戚的人，可是皇帝那么有权力，我却什么都没有。皇帝他为什么不帮帮这些辛苦的人呢？他难道不知道吗？”刘备用脸蹭着小狐狸柔软的毛，青草和花的气味若有似无地在他鼻间流转，“我怎么想都想不明白，后来觉得好可笑啊，想明白了有什么用？我还是先好好干活，养活我自己和我娘吧……诶……”刘备说到这忽然笑了，抱起小狐狸，看着它的眼睛，“我之前从来没和别人说过这些话呢，居然对你都说了，不知道怎么，我觉得你会明白。”

小狐狸点点头，忽然从他的手里挣脱下来，又一次对着他，深深地下拜。

又过了几天，小狐狸的伤完全好了，腿上曾经血肉模糊的地方也长出了新的雪白雪白的毛，完好无损。

这天晚上，小狐狸在茅草屋的门口，仿佛磕头一般，给刘备叩拜了三次。刘备抱起它，摸了摸它毛绒绒的身体，对它说了再会。

“记得，要是寂寞了，就来找我玩哟。”

说出话的时候是有不舍，但是不管是谁，总逃不过分离吧。他从那时就心知肚明。

司马懿听诸葛亮说到这里，表情甚为惊诧：“你说，救你的人是刘备？”

“没错，是他救了我，救了我不止一次。不然我为何要入这凡尘，折损修行来争什么天下？”诸葛亮说着苦笑起来，“况且你也知道，这实在很难……”

“你若知道很难，就该早点收手。”司马懿冷冷地说。

“恩人之托，不能畏难，即使肝脑涂地也要报答恩情。狼兄你不会连这点身为妖仙起码的道理都不懂吧？”

司马懿低下头，若有所思地笑了。

“别拿我当没心没肺的人，你说的那些我怎么不懂。”司马懿抚着下巴，“我只是好奇，为什么我的卦数百算百灵，却惟独没算出刘备他居然会是雄踞一方之主？我当初看到他的时候……照理来说，我就该有所预感的。可我当时看到的，分明只是个普通的娃娃而已。”

诸葛亮仰天大笑：“我说你智不如我，你还总是恼，结果这么简单的道理，却想不明白，还要问我。”

司马懿有些不悦，不过并没有多说什么，“若如此，倒是要向师弟请教了。”

“别叫我师弟，”诸葛亮的神色忽地冷峻下来，“我没有你这样对同门狠下毒手的师兄。”

“随你，小狐狸，但是我这么做也是有原因的。”司马懿指了指诸葛亮，“你把你该说的说完，然后我就告诉你我为什么要这么做。”

小狐狸大约离开了两三日，刘备忽地失去了一个好友，难免有些怅然，又开始贪玩，却怕娘生气——果然当初包揽的太全了不是好事，这下麻爪了。

不情不愿地回到家里编草鞋，速度自然慢了不少，挨了几天实在觉得难过，不过想想那小狐狸恢复了健康回去过自己的日子，也算是一件安慰。

而且自从自己包揽下了编草鞋的活计，娘好像开心了不少，这也是件好事——但是自己将来如果消极怠工什么的，怕是难免了。没办法，提高员工效率这种事，任重而道远。

不知道在胡思乱想着什么，刘备开始走神，忽然门开了，那只白色的小狐狸居然闯了进来。

刘备又惊又喜，还以为它舍不得自己又回来了。没想到小狐狸神色慌张，见了自己，犹豫片刻，居然开口说话了。

“求恩公再救我一次！”

刘备以为自己会很吃惊，不过事实上他并没有多么的讶异，毕竟小狐狸能听懂他说话，那么它能说话也并不是一件特别奇怪的事情，尤其是，如果它真是狐仙的话。

“我，我能怎么救你？”

“之前射伤我的人，他现在已经寻到我的踪迹了，我逃不过他的追杀。”

“那我把你藏起来？”

“不可能的，他心狠手辣，道行又高，若我藏在你这里也会被找到，这样只会连累恩公你。况且他已经知道我在来过这里了。”

“那……”

“求你帮我做一些事。”小狐狸下拜道，“帮我准备七根蜡烛，一把米，三碗清水，一领草席。然后在院中挖一个坑，能放下我就可以，等一会让我口含米，用席子裹住放入坑里，在席子上撒些土块碎石头，脚下放上三碗清水，然后把坑用石板盖住。”说着小狐狸开始在茅草屋的土地上，用爪子画一些什么东西，“七根蜡烛从一更开始在屋内点燃，就在我画星的七处放置便可。然后你便可自行活动，该做什么就做什么，如果遇到一个身着僧人服装但是没有剃度的人，问你是否见过一只狐狸，你就说见到我时我已死，你把我扔到了倒垃圾的土坑里就行了。”

刘备如它所言照办。第二天一早出门的时候，果然见到一个穿着灰色僧衣，披散着头发的怪人。他正想着是不是这就是小狐狸所说之人，那人已经快步走上来，一把扯住他。

“娃娃，你是不是见过一只白色的狐狸？”

“啊……狐狸？”刘备一愣，赶紧回忆小狐狸教过他的话。

僧人眯了眼睛，低下头去盯着他，那眼仿佛狼目，投射阴森森的冷光，看了就觉得怕人。

“我告诉你，那只狐狸可是妖物！我算过一卦，”他愈发神秘地凑近刘备耳边，“再过不了多久啊，大汉就要乱了！到时候乱世之中，将有一位明主现身，取代大汉之社稷，成为新的一代人王帝主。可是那只妖物啊，卦象中说，他将要祸乱新帝之天下，使之不得安宁，天下不得一统数十载。所以说，若是谁让它活下去，他可就是天下的罪人！”

“你说大汉将要……”刘备颇为惊愕，这等大逆之言，这个疯疯癫癫的僧人，居然随便尽酢貊来了。

“这是天数，天命不可违。”

“你又怎知天数？”

“虽不能全知，尚可窥得一二。新君代汉，此乃注定。”僧人捻须而笑。

“可是你说的那位新君……既然大汉倾颓，他不思扶保帝王，反而某图自立，难道不是乱臣贼子吗？”刘备反唇相讥道——他记得叔叔伯伯们都是这么说的。

僧人愤愤然：“你个娃娃懂什么天命！我就知道和你说这些没用，快告诉我，狐狸去哪了？我知道你一定遇到过它。”

刘备嘻嘻一笑：“我是遇到过它，不过我遇到的时候，它已经快死了。我觉得它也没救了，就顺手把它扔到了倒垃圾的土坑里面去，现在估计早就死了吧。”

僧人闭上眼，掐指算了算，然后笑着点了点头。

“没错，它确实死了！好，你没救他，可算是大功一件啊，将来新君即位，少不了有你一份功劳。”

“是么，那能给我点什么好处吗？”刘备嬉皮笑脸地问道。

“给你……封侯？或者金银财宝？哈哈，连天下都有了，有什么不能给的吗？”

“我不要那些，我若是想要天下的小孩子都能吃饱，不受苦受难，能给我吗？”

僧人用怪异的眼神打量了他一番：“你还真是奇怪的人……这个，难了点。不过让你的儿子吃饱，倒是不成问题。”

说着僧人大笑着，迈开步子走开了。

“即使有了天下，也不能实现这个愿望吗？”刘备看着那人离开的背影，寻思着刚才的话，却有些怅然了。

晚上回到家里，刘备把小狐狸抱了出来，告诉他白天发生的事情。小狐狸连声称谢。

“他既然已经认为我死了，就不会再追杀我了。这实在要感谢恩公相助。我也当把实情相告了。”小狐狸说着甩甩自己的尾巴，“我本是终南山中修行的狐仙。狐仙当中，九尾狐是道行最高的，就是尾巴有九节的那种，普通人几乎是没有机会见到的。而我，再修炼数年就可以到三尾，到那时便可以化为人形。恩公，等我能够化为人形以后，必会找到机会报你的大恩大德。”

刘备摸了摸头：“报恩什么的倒无所谓……只是，我想问问你。今天那个怪人说，大汉注定会被一个新君主取代。他说的是真的吗？”

“你不想让大汉亡国？”

“我毕竟是汉室宗亲……虽然也没什么用吧……”

小狐狸摇摇头，“那个家伙，他通晓窥探天数之道，也许他说的有一定道理。可是天数深奥难测，又岂能是随便谁都能看透的？所谓注定，多为妄谈。如果有人愿做改变，倒也不是不可能逆转所谓注定之事。”

刘备似懂非懂地点了点头，“那，他还说，就算是新君一统天下，也不能保证所有的小孩子都吃得饱不受苦……这么简单的事，就算是有了天下，也做不到？”

小狐狸幽幽地叹了口气，“这可不是简单的事，即使有了天下啊……哎，我真的不知道呢。不过，若我送你一个天下，你来试试如何？”

“啊？”刘备没听懂，兀是一愣。小狐狸却笑了。

“恩公，我觉得你并非常人，将来必然有大作为。我们还有缘，会再见面的。到时候，你就明白了。”

自从那次送走小狐狸，刘备就再也没有见到它，直到三十多年后，他遇到了改变他生命的那个人。

诸葛亮说完所有的事，摇了摇扇子，看向对面眉头紧锁的司马懿。

“现在到你告诉我，你又因何执念？”

“你是为了报恩，我亦然。”司马懿长叹一口气，“当年我年幼之时，母亲刚刚生了我和四个兄弟姐妹，这时候我的恩公——当时是一位将军——打猎中发现母亲住的山洞。他的手下本想射杀母亲和我们几个幼崽，被那位将军拦下了。他说，人皆有恻隐之心，野兽难道就没有父母伦常吗？母狼刚刚当了母亲，小狼崽刚刚来到这个世界上，不应该就这么让它们死掉，就放过它们吧。于是我幸免于难。”

“你就是为了报答那个人的恩情？”

“对，我修炼成人形的时候，恩公已经作古。我四下探问，穷极探问天数之理，才寻得他将要在中平年间，降生为武帝之子，将来会成为代汉新君。既然如此，我能够报恩的方法，就是帮他扫平一统之阻碍。”

“你算出我会与魏为敌，使曹丕不能活着看到统一的一天，所以提前来杀我？”

“没错。”

诸葛亮若有所思的点点头：“难怪你这么认真钻研卦术。可惜啊，虽然你学得好，但是功利心太切，只怕正适得其反了呢。”

司马懿脸色阴郁：“我不懂，难道我的卦有错？”

诸葛亮大笑：“你的卦若有错，天下的卦都不可信了。其实我也颇通卦术，你的卦，我后来解了一下……你啊，还是那句话，功利心太切。”

“还劳烦你指点一二。”

“魏文代汉，魏灭汉，我及我的后人将伐魏数十载，这是你算的结果。”诸葛亮笑道，“这一点和我算出的没有区别，但是，你没有考虑过这一切是怎么发生的吗？”

司马懿迷茫地摇摇头。

“你为了协助曹丕一统天下，提前下手杀我，却正是那个机缘巧合我遇到了先帝。如不是先帝两次救我，我为了报恩入凡尘，又岂能放弃修行只为了和你作对？若没有我，先帝之业是否能到今日之程度，我也无法估算，但也许，统一天下之人就成了曹丕也不一定。”

司马懿的脸色愈发阴沉，“你是说……这一切是我促成的？”

“不止如此，”诸葛亮的笑容愈发邪魅，更像一只狐狸了，“我也算过一卦，才明白其中道理。其实你也曾疑惑过吧？魏代汉，但是汉未灭，先帝承袭汉帝之位。魏灭汉，将在多年以后。”——说到这，他轻轻地叹了口气——“可那时节，魏已不再是魏。曹丕本便重用于你，加上这些年来你与我为敌，军功累叠，而曹氏子孙无能，你便逐渐成为魏之重臣，被魏主依仗。可是重臣之位亦有重责，你到时候……退得下来吗？即使你能退下来，你的后人呢？”

“你这是什么意思？”司马懿咬着牙，额头上已经现出冷汗。

“我的意思你该明白，总有一天当担子都负在你身上，你就会发现你成了真正的基石。想想曹操的魏王之位是怎么来的吧，你只会是下一个曹操。”诸葛亮说着轻举羽扇，“我得出的卦象中说，将来一统天下的，可不是曹氏之魏，而是……司马氏。”诸葛亮的笑容如魅，“也就是说，是你亲手毁了你的报恩之愿啊，狼兄。”

司马懿后退一步，两眼死死盯着诸葛亮，一副不甘又无奈之色。

“这就是为什么你没有算出先帝当为汉之继承，因为那一层天命，你也是其中一颗棋子，又岂能是你可以揆度？至于现在，你再想做什么，只能会继续适得其反。你是个聪明人，不会一错再错了吧？”

司马懿擦了擦头上的冷汗，的确，他现在发现自己已经身陷其中，根本不知从何下手才能改变这一切。

“有些事情所谓注定，其实不过是你以为它如此，结果促成了它罢了。或许冥冥中有所谓天命，可是那又岂能是你我等辈可以揣度的？你妄度天命又图逆转，到头来，遭祸之人终究是你自己啊。”

“那你既然已经知道汉室难久，你又当如何？”司马懿不甘地问道。

诸葛亮笑笑：“知道便知道，我依旧尽力而为。我所知也许和你的一样，不过是天命森严之下，那薄薄一层而已，至于真正的运数，还未可知。”他说着，看了看天边的一轮明月，“当年先帝找到我的时候，对我说，他从不去卜算天命，只是自己尽力。所谓命运，知则无可更，可更则为不知，若知其一定会或不会发生，为那个结果所做的一切努力，又有什么意义？”诸葛亮长叹一声，“我觉得他说的才是对的。所以关于未来之天下，我也只问过这一卦而已，其他的，尽人力，听天命而已。现在回想起来，我觉得……如果天命真的可以逆转，在这些年中如果真的被逆转过，那么逆转天命的人，很可能就是他了。”

司马懿悚然，旋即也长叹了一声：“当初我见你之时，你醉心于修行，发誓要修炼至九尾之境。我当时还嘲笑你考博没前途来着。结果后来为了报恩才不得不入凡间。可是按我们的规矩，难道不是恩人一世尽了，便算恩报完了么？你为何还在这里苦苦坚守，不回去修进功力？”

诸葛亮凑上前去，看着司马懿的眼睛，“那你告诉我，曹丕不是也死了吗，你怎么还在这里？”

“我……”

“你知道缘故的，”诸葛亮退后一步，又恢复了那般淡淡如水的笑容，“其实我们两人一样——为那人，凡心已动，仙道难回。现在我所能做的，也只有放手一搏，将来轮回之中，求一个没有遗憾而已。”

司马懿惨笑了一声：“我怕是，永远都要有遗憾了。”

诸葛亮什么都没有说，缓步后退。风又起，卷起尘沙落叶掩盖住那白色的身影。也盖住了司马懿飘扬的灰袍。

而此夜，月光依然。


End file.
